Occasionally, a computer application executing on a client device may have an error that causes the computer application to stop working, referred to as a “crash”. The client device may collect a set of a data regarding the crash, described as a “crash data set”. The crash data set may describe the activity of the computer at the time of the crash to provide a vendor with clues as to the cause of the crash. The crash data set may be made suitably anonymous to protect the privacy of the user. The client device may send a crash telemetry report describing the crash.